This invention relates in general to electrical terminals such as for use in high power vehicle electrical connectors. Electrical connectors commonly include a body having a nonconductive housing encasing a conductive set of female electrical terminals. The set of female terminals are each connected to a respective end of a wire connector or fuse element retained in the housing for completing an electrical circuit. The female terminals are inserted over a set of male blade terminals. For example, the male blade terminals may be housed in another connector housing, such as for example, a power distribution box. The female terminals are typically designed with a spring-type feature to maintain a strong electrical contact with the outer surface of the male terminal blades.
Copper has good electrical conductivity properties, and has been a preferred material for terminals even though it is relatively expensive. However, copper is susceptible to relaxation (i.e., loss of spring force) as the temperature of the copper material increases. Since the temperature of the terminals increases as the current drawn in the electrical circuit increases, copper terminals have a reduced ability to maintain strong clamping force onto the male terminal blades. Relaxation of the female terminals may decrease the overall contact area with the male blades, resulting in reduced electrical conductivity, increased resistance, and a further increase in temperature.
It is desirable to keep the overall size of an electrical distribution box or other connectors as small as possible while still providing the necessary current-carrying capacity. In some situations, the spring force cannot be further increased by simply making the terminals thicker or wider. When copper is used, the size limitations may make the desired spring force unattainable.
During handling and transportation of the female connectors after manufacture, the copper spring contacts of the female terminals are susceptible to being bent and damaged. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a female electrical terminal that is durable while still having desirable spring force characteristics.